


Sherlock's Revenge

by MrsMCrieff



Series: Prank Wars [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prank Wars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on from April Fool. Well Sherlock couldn't let Molly win could he!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock wouldn't be thwarted . He wanted his revenge, and I have to admit I can never say no to him. So here it is, payback time.
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply!

Sherlock had been stewing on this problem for over a week now, ever since Molly had caught him out so embarrassingly on April Fool’s day. He absolutely knew he couldn't let it lie and needed to find some way to retaliate. It certainly didn't help that every time he went to Bart's Molly gave him that knowing smirk and licked her lips.

He'd chastised her later on that day when they'd got together privately, reminding her that they could have been discovered at any moment but she had just burst into peals of laughter and accused him of being too 'buttoned up' whatever that meant.

Anyhow, he had been in his mind palace for just over an hour looking for inspiration when it came to him, of course, why he hadn't thought of it earlier he had no idea.

Every Friday before Molly's shift started she received her weekly call from her mum, updating Molly on all the boring events that had gone on in her pointless life over the previous week. She would take the call in her office, put her mum on speaker phone and try to complete some of her paperwork whilst she hmm'd and agreed at all the right moments. Sherlock had often been in the lab whilst this had taken place but had never really paid much attention.

All that would change this Friday. Oh yes, it was payback time for Doctor Hooper, Sherlock rubbed his hands together smiling gleefully.

Molly meanwhile knew that something would happen, she just didn't know what or when and she was starting to get a bit edgy. Maybe pranking Sherlock hadn't been the best idea but it had been very funny, the look on his face when his head had appeared below the desk had been priceless and was guaranteed to have Molly in fits of laughter whenever she thought about it.

She was absolutely not thinking about it though as she sat down in her office ready to take her weekly call from her mum. They had got into this routine a few years ago when Molly had been living in shared accommodation with no phone of her own and it had just kind of stuck. If Molly were honest it was a bit of a duty call, she had never been overly close to her mum, they were two very different people. She'd always had much more in common with her dad and she missed their long conversations on science and medicine, history and politics.

This week was likely to be even more tedious as Molly's 'perfect' sister was due to get married soon and had gone all Bridezilla strongly supported by their mum. Molly was dreading the actual wedding.

She sorted herself some simple paperwork and waited for the call to come through. She was aware of Sherlock arriving in the lab, hanging up his coat and setting up his microscope. So far so ordinary.

The phone rang and Molly answered putting it on speakerphone and going through the normal how are yous. Her mum was a complete chatterbox and rarely waited for Molly to actual reply and certainly never listened to what her daughter was actually saying.

'Well, Molly, I have so much to tell you this week. We've got the wedding to discuss, of course, but first I have to tell you the news about your old school sweetheart, Kevin.'

'Mum, he was never my..'

'Well, you know he married that...'

Her mum started in on one of her marathon stories and Molly was about to pick up her first file when Sherlock entered the room and locked the door behind him. She was about to speak when he put his finger to his lips to shush her. He looked out at the lab before pulling the blind.

Molly had no idea what was going on, who was out there or why Sherlock was having to hide out in her office.

She frowned at him mouthing 'what?'

'...so you see now he's divorced he'll be alone at the wedding. I thought you could sit at his table, what do you think?'

Molly glanced at the phone as she realised she'd been asked a question, 'erm...OK' she said not really knowing what the question was. 

Sherlock knelt down gracefully in front of her and pulling her hips to the edge of the chair he leant forward and kissed her. The touch of his lips to hers was always electric. She couldn't help but kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and enjoying the press of his body against hers. She was about to moan when she heard her mother rambling on about her bridge club. Shit, she really needed to hang up this call. 

As Sherlock kissed down her neck she tried to interrupt her mum but it wasn't so easy when she was in full flow. When she looked down at Sherlock he was unbuttoning her top and he looked up at her with a smirk that said only one thing, 'payback'. 

'Mum...I...mum....oh!' Sherlock had released her breast from her bra and was holding in with his hand as he sucked and bit on her nipple his tongue swirling around. It sent shockwaves down to her core and she could feel her arousal starting to kick in. In the background her mum was crowing about beating 'that snooty cow'.

She opened her mouth again to cut off the call when Sherlock once again kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth and taking her very breath away. She struggled to concentrate on her mum's phone calls at the best of times but this was ridiculous. 

His hand was gliding up her leg, under her skirt now before she felt those long, artistic fingers sliding into her knickers. He broke off from the kiss and whispered in her ear, 'mmmm so wet!'

She shook her head slightly trying to concentrate as his fingers moved slowly over her clit and pushed into her. He used the heel of his palm to press against her clit whilst his fingers thrust into her. This was so wrong, but it was that very wrongness that seemed to make it all the more erotic. Molly could feel herself holding onto him, almost for dear life, as she rocked against his hand and he sucked on the skin below her ear.

She tried again, 'mum, I've got to go, something has come up...'

'Molly Hooper don't you dare hang up on me!' Shouted her mum. 'Your shift doesn't start for another fifteen minutes and they can just get by without you. I haven't even started on the wedding plans, Melissa is beside herself with worry and you need to make sure you are available to help....'

Molly felt a rumble of silent laughter across Sherlock's body and knew, absolutely knew, that he was enjoying his retaliation. 

He pushed her back in the chair pulling her hips forward again as he rucked her skirt up her legs. Oh God was he really going to do this. Molly closed her eyes and bit the back of her hand as she felt him part her legs and his tongue swipe across her causing her to jump slightly.

'So you need to be at the dress agency by five, have you got that? Now as I was saying about the reception....' 

Molly managed an 'mmmmmm' but she knew it wasn't in response to her mother’s question but rather what Sherlock was doing to her. She knew he had a wicked tongue but what he did to her quim was positively sinful. She knew she was about to come and was desperately trying not to make any noise.

Sherlock must have realised because he replaced his tongue with his hand and moved back up to kiss her swallowing her cries as she bucked against him. Molly could taste herself on his lips and it just made her orgasm all the more intense.

As she clung to Sherlock's shoulders coming down from her high she could feel his erection pressing against her and then realised that her mother had obviously noticed something was wrong.

'Molly, are you still there....Molly?'

'Yes mum I'm here.'

'So I'm assuming you'll be alone, why you ever let Tom go I'll never know by anyway that means you can look after Kevin and.....'

All of a sudden Sherlock spoke, 'oh I'm sorry Mrs Hooper, I believe Molly has forgotten to mention that I will be attending as her plus one. The name is Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and I can guarantee we'll both be coming.' He smirked at Molly as he said that last line chuckling at the shock on her face. 'Now I'm really sorry Mrs Hooper but Molly has to go now, we're in the middle of something really important and it can't wait.'

With that he put his hand out and hung up the phone just as Molly's mum made a shocked squawk.

Molly punched Sherlock on the shoulder as the phone disconnected, 'oh my God, I can't believe you did that.'

'Really, little miss April Fool, YOU can't believe I did that. Now I seem to think we have some unfinished business.' He pushed himself against her rubbing his erection against her already inflamed core.

Molly moaned, and said ineffectually, 'but anyone could walk into the lab...'

Sherlock had reached down and unbuttoned his trousers releasing his aching cock, 'mmm, yes they could.' He positioned himself at her warm entrance and pushed slowly in, feeling all the frustration of the last few minutes melt away. She felt so good, he honestly didn't care who came into the lab, it's not like they could see into the office.

Molly held onto him as he knelt in front of the chair thrusting into her, his hand palming her breast and their tongues fighting for dominance. It wasn't long before they both came, still trying to stay as quiet as possible though failing somewhat.  
As they sagged against each other they could hear movement outside the office. The door handle rattled and then a knock. Molly looked horrified, 'shit!' She whispered. Sherlock stood swiftly and started to button himself back up and tuck in his shirt. He looked completely unfazed.

'Molly, are you in there? Are you alright? I thought I heard something.' It was John. John who knew nothing about the fact that Molly and Sherlock were together and had been for over a month. 

'Yes, I am. I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute.' She turned to Sherlock as she quickly redressed, 'what are we going to do?' She hissed in panic, 'you could hide under the desk and I'll get rid of him.'

'Don't be ridiculous Molly.' With that he opened the door and strode out past a John whose mouth had fallen open. 'Do close your mouth John; you're in danger of looking more like an imbecile than you actually are.' He made his way over to his microscope and slid into his seat. For once not having to check under the desk to see if Molly was there.

John looked back and forth between Sherlock and Molly. 'I'm sorry am I missing something here? Why exactly were you locked in an office with Molly?'

Sherlock glanced up looking irritated, 'why do you think John? We were having sex obviously...oh and discussing her sister’s wedding, I'm to be her plus one. Isn't that right Molly?'

Molly wondered if she looked as shell-shocked as she felt. It seemed they weren't keeping things a secret anymore. 'I...um..yes. Yes he is.' She turned and smiled at John knowing that she was blushing bright red.

John shifted nervously from side to side, 'yes, well maybe you could tell me next time you decide to get yourself a girlfriend. Perhaps hang a tie on the door or I don't know have sex somewhere not so public.'

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him, 'yes because you never had sex with Sarah, on your desk, at the doctor's surgery did you! Anyway there will be no need to tell you about future girlfriends on the basis that Molly is the only 'girlfriend', if you must call her that, which I have or will ever have. Now John I believe we have a case pending so if you don't mind....'

John shrugged in resignation but turned to Molly, 'well I suppose I should say congratulations Molly, if anyone can tame him maybe it's you. Good luck anyway.' He gave her a genuine smile before moving off to stand by Sherlock and await his instructions.

Molly turned back into her office smiling quietly to herself. Sherlock had not only acknowledged that they were an item to his best friend but he had told her mother that he would be attending the wedding with her. All of a sudden the prospect of attending the wedding didn't seem quite so daunting, not with Sherlock on her arm. She hugged herself briefly once she was out of his sight. Life was good!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let me know what you think. Did you like it? I hope so.


End file.
